


Santa’s Favorite Little Elf

by Beauxxxtiful_lies



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking Mentioned, holiday themed roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauxxxtiful_lies/pseuds/Beauxxxtiful_lies
Summary: The only thing that Chikara had asked for this Christmas was to try out sexy role playing. He wasn’t sure how that turned into sexy holiday themed role playing, but if it meant that Daichi got to see him all dressed up in ribbon and lace, so be it.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580755
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Santa’s Favorite Little Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Kinkmas babes! I’m counting down to my birthday with 12 days of my favorite kinky prompts and ships. Starting off with EnnoDai roleplay!
> 
> (Also sneaking in on the last day of Thirstmas with the free prompt!)
> 
> This sorta reads like crackfic, but it was fun as hell to write. <3

Daichi felt just a little bit ridiculous standing in his apartment in bright red fleece pants, suspenders, and nothing else. He tried to tell Ennoshita that he looked more like a sexy fireman than Santa Clause, but Chikara just shrugged and told him “that’s why you have to wear the hat,” before he kicked him out of the bedroom so he could change. 

Well, fine. The only thing that Chikara had asked for this Christmas was to try out sexy role playing. He wasn’t sure how that turned into sexy _holiday themed_ role playing, but if it meant that Daichi got to see him all dressed up in ribbon and lace, so be it. As soon as his boyfriend sauntered out of their bedroom in his skimpy elf costume, Daichi forgot all about feeling awkward in his red suspenders and faux-fur trimmed Santa hat. 

“Santa, baby. You’ve been working so hard this season.” Ennoshita came to stand in front of Daichi, smoothing his hands over his broad chest as he crooned, “Now that you’ve delivered everyone’s presents, will you tell me if you think I’ve been good this year?”

Daichi smiled down at him as he cocked his head and quirked an eyebrow under the fluffy white rim of his Santa hat. “Do you think you’ve been good, little elf?” 

The gold bell attached to the front of Ennoshita’s choker jingled as he nodded his head. “You did say my sugar cookies were exceptional this year. And I got dressed up just for you. Don’t you think I look pretty?” He fluttered his lashes, red and gold glitter shimmering on his lids beneath a touch of mascara. 

“You’re right about the cookies,” Daichi chuckled. “And I think you look very pretty. My favorite little elf in the whole workshop,” he hummed as he settled his hands over Ennoshita’s hips, his thick fingers spreading out to frame the narrow waist that had been cinched up tight in a bright green corset. 

Red satin ribbon, and gold piping along the seams of the bodice made Chikara look like a present that had been wrapped up just for Daichi. The skirt he wore was a matching green, and just barely brushed the tops of his thighs, leaving a strip of skin visible between his bright white petticoat and the tops of his white stockings. The finishing touches were a small pointed green hat ringed with a strip of red satin, and a half-apron tied around his waist, deep red in color to match the ribbons, and trimmed in lace.

Daichi took his hand and twirled him in a little pirouette, the skirt flaring up just enough to give him a peek at the bright red bows on the backs of Chikara’s stockings and making Daichi’s mouth water thinking about how nice he’s going to look bent over his lap with those skirts pushed up in the air later. 

“You’ve even managed to keep your new apron and your stockings clean while you worked. Such a good little elf.” Daichi peeled back the front of his skirt to peek at the lace panties he knew had to be hiding underneath. “But look at this. What’s got you so excited? You’ve leaked so much that you’ve made a mess of your pretty new panties. That’s very naughty, Chika,” he scolded.

“I couldn’t help it. I just got so excited thinking about sitting on Santa’s lap in my new skirt.” Ennoshita puffed his lip out in a pout, breath hitching as Daichi traced his fingers over the lace stretched taut by the outline of his hard cock. 

“Well, I’d better not keep you waiting any longer. Why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap and tell me what you want for Christmas?” Chikara’s cheeks flushed as Daichi led him over to the sofa. He lowered himself down and looped his thumbs through his suspenders, stretching them as he puffed his chest out and got comfortable. He motioned to Chikara with one finger and he quickly straddled Daichi’s thighs, setting over his lap and draping his arms over his shoulders. 

“Go on, then. Tell me what you want for Christmas, little elf.” Daichi rested his hands over Chikara’s thighs and brushed the tips of his fingers over his stockings. “Have you been dreaming about sugar plums in your stocking? Or would you rather Santa give you his big fat cock in your needy hole?”

Ennoshita whimpered and rocked his hips over Daichi’s lap. “Please Santa?”

He dragged his hands up Ennoshita’s thighs and underneath the petticoat. Daichi squeezed the globes of his ass in his hands, and when he did he brushed up against something beneath the layers of silk and lace. 

“Chikara, what is this?” He traced the edges of the plug buried in Chikara’s ass. He knew which one it was even before he bent his boyfriend over his lap to pull aside the lace—tapered, thick, and striped red and white like a candy cane. It was Daichi who left the new toy on the bed for him to find. “You know you’re not allowed to play with Santa’s toys without permission.”

“I _ahh—_ ”

Daichi interrupted him by tapping hard against the plug. “And here I thought you had been good this year. Did you come yet Chika?”

“Santa, I...I tried to be good, honest.”

Daichi scoffed. “You know that naughty elves don’t get coal in their stockings the way that naughty children do. Naughty elves have to be punished. Do you remember the names of all of Santa’s reindeer?”

“Of course.” Ennoshita nodded. “Every good elf knows that.”

“Yes, and you’re still my favorite little elf, but you’ve been a very naughty one, haven’t you? So first, I’m going to spank you until your ass is as red as Rudolph’s nose. Instead of counting I want you to list their names, and for each one you get wrong we’ll start over from the beginning.” 

Ennoshita’s eyes flashed wide and his breath stuttered around an exhale as he curled his hands into fists around Daichi’s suspenders and slowly nodded again. 

Daichi flicked the bell with the tip of his finger, and then gave a gentle tug on the choker around Chikara’s throat. “After that, little elf, I want to hear all the pretty music this bell can make while you bounce on Santa’s lap.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you at least got a kick out of this...because this is probably the reason I’m getting coal from Santa this year. 
> 
> Totally kidding. Y’all know I was already at the top of the big guy’s naughty list. 
> 
> Keep an eye on this series for more (probably slightly less ridiculous, but just as sexy) kinkmas pieces from me! (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
